Siren's Song
by CaliScrapnMom
Summary: Intertwinings of the lives of Captain Jack Sparrow and Katherine SwannNorrington.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Siren's Song

Author: NancyT

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Katherine (OFC)/Jack

Feedback: Good, Bad or otherwise

Disclaimer: all the PotC belong to the Mouse, Katherine is mine...all mine!

Notes: Pre-Movie

Prologue

Perhaps it would be easier to start this story where I am now, Mrs. Katherine Norrington, a Commandant's widow, raising her nephew. But that leaves out much of how I got here, to St. Vincent's island, or even to the Caribbean for that matter. While it was family that brought me here, the main reason I've stayed and how I've subsequently had my entire life set upon its ear is due to one man, the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. It started the summer of my 21st year as I made the voyage from my home in England aboard one of my father's ships…

>>>>

Chapter 1-First Meeting

The world around was a gray, foggy mist; the early morning sun had not yet broken through to give any warmth. It was unusual for me to be up so early but I could no longer stand lying in bed with my eyes open, listening to the creaking of the ship. Normally the waves were soft and rhythmical and I could easily sleep, but this morning something felt different. It was so quiet and we hardly moved in the water. Shivering, I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. I looked into the fog for any signs of land or other, I came up with nothing. Only a few of the crew were above deck and even they were quiet going about their business. Maybe it was nothing but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was not quite right.

Turning back to return to my cabin I heard something. Looking up at the Quartermaster, Mr. Norton I noticed that he also heard it. Signaling to the men to be quiet he picked up his watch glass to scan the fog around us. Like me he came up with nothing. Then I heard it again, a sound of metal clanging. Now I could make out voices, male voices arguing. I couldn't understand a word they were saying but it was clear there was some disagreement going on. I crawled over to the side and peered through the railing.

Out of the fog another ship was taking shape, they didn't seem to be moving. Then the voices got louder and there was a yell and a splash. This was followed by laughter. I shot a look to Mr. Norton and he shook his head, meaning for me not to move. This being my first ocean voyage I'd never seen pirates, only heard stories and the horrible things I'd heard were enough for me not to want our ship to be seen. It was bad enough my mother and I did not want to come to Port Royal in the first place, but my father, the governor had insisted we come. We had plenty Marines aboard so I knew we were safe, but still if these were pirates, my mind raced madly.

After the scuffle on the ship the voices quieted down and the ship started to move, thankfully away from us and quickly disappeared from view. I scurried back to my cabin; if my mother knew I'd been up here she'd make a fuss. As I started to go through the door I cast another look out over the water and saw something floating. Rushing to the side I could see that it was a man and he wasn't moving.

"Mr. Norton" I yelled to the watchman, "There is a man down there!"

He ran down from where he was standing with the helmsman to get a closer look.

"Man overboard, bring me some line!" He hollered. Tying one end to the railing he leapt over with the other end into the water. Quickly he had the man and was being brought back up over the railing. The man was barely breathing, at first glance I thought he might be dead.

"Take him to my cabin" I commanded the two soldiers standing near

"But Ms. Swann" Mr. Norton protested, "You don't know who or what this man is. He could be dangerous"

Shooting a dark look at Mr. Norton, "Well he is not much of a threat half dead and soaking wet. We found him and should at least keep him safe until we know more." I replied as I followed the men into my cabin.

Tempering myself I turned again to Mr. Norton, "Please just let me see what I can do, and fetch Maire for me. I'm going to need her assistance."

"Yes, Ms. Swann" He replied, tipping his hat and exiting from the cabin. I felt badly for speaking to him abruptly, he only meant well.

Quickly I set about gathering some blankets. Maire brought in a bed warmer and put a kettle on the stove to heat some water. The poor man was shivering violently and we needed to get him out of his wet clothes. As I wrapped him in some warmer blankets I noticed his body was scattered with scars and a few tattoos. As I was undoing his shirtsleeve I came across a very nasty wound on his right forearm. On closer inspection I realized it was a brand of some sort that was healing poorly.

Marie came over for a closer look, "Do you know what that means?"

"I've heard talk of this type of brand for pirates. Looks like Mr. Norton may have reason for concern after all."

"Until he is conscious and can tell us what happened, I don't want anyone to know about the brand." I said to Maire, she nodded in agreement.

"I'll see about some breakfast for you, do you need anything from the galley for him?" Maire asked.

"Not right now, thank you. I'll make some tea and let him rest."

Going to the cabinet I pulled out some salve and clean dressing. As gently as I could I applied the salve, still his arm flinched and he inhaled sharply. "Its ok, I won't hurt you." I whispered. But there was no response. I felt his face; the skin was clammy and warm, he was feverish. Taking a cool damp cloth I wiped gently at his face and neck. I unwrapped the piece of red fabric he had wrapped around his head so I could put the cloth on his forehead. His dark hair was long and partially plaited with beads, shells and other items laced among it. He looked more a gypsy than any pirate I'd ever seen in drawings.

Pulling out my medicine chest I took out some herbs to make a tea to help him fight off fever. I'd brought my store of herbs with me in the hopes of continuing my skill of midwifery in Jamaica. As much as it was needed my practice of herbal medicine was sometimes mistaken for witchcraft, nothing could have been further from the truth. Mother and Father both wished I had chosen some other path, but I couldn't understand why when time and again I'd proven that these methods worked. My mother's and their babies were healthy and very few died in childbirth or afterwards. I had heard that some of the doctors would go from doing autopsies straight into the operating theatre or the delivery room without doing something as simple as washing their hands. The thought made me shiver, those poor unfortunate people had no idea the doctors actually made them more ill. I put 2 teaspoons of wolf's bane into the mug and poured the hot water in, it needed to sit for a few moments so I decided to check on him again. Thus far the days events reminded of my sister's crossing from England. Although it seems we'd landed ourselves a pirate, instead of a waterlogged boy. I smiled to myself as I recalled Elizabeth's letter about that day and all the subsequent prattling she did about a certain Will Turner.

Just as I got up Mother entered the cabin looking very concerned.

"Katherine, you really shouldn't be alone in here." Her eyes flitted over the form sleeping in my cot. She frowned a bit and sighed, "I know you always want to take care of whoever is wounded or ill, but there is suspicion this man is a pirate and should have just been left in the sea."

"Mother, that is the most horrible thing to say! Imagine if he was not and we sailed on rather than helping him. I know some are alright with that on their conscience but I am not." I picked up the tea from the table and sat in the chair I'd placed next to the cot. "You can stay and help me if you wish, but I don't think he is going to put up much of a fuss. Besides I know of some things that can keep him subdued if he becomes a problem."

Mother smiled slightly, "I'll leave you to it then. Your father will be most unhappy about this."

She was right; he would be displeased, mostly with Mr. Norton who was supposed to be taking extra care with mother and I. We were heading to be with my father and sister who had come out to Port Royal a few years before. At the time mother had been very ill, so he took Elizabeth with him.

I noticed a little movement coming from the cot and went to sit next to him. Gently I shook his shoulder "Can you hear me? You need to drink some of this tea, it will help you feel better."

Slowly his eyes opened, he squinted a bit as he tried to focus. He struggled to sit up and I brought around some pillows. He gave a weak smile as he lay back. As I brought the mug to his lips, his hands clasped mine, they were rough and calloused. With the first sip he grimaced a bit and looked at me.

"Ach, you tryin' to poison me love?"

"I know its bitter but it will help with the fever."

He glanced around the small cabin, his look reminded me a bit of a feral animal.

"My name is Katherine." I said gently, I didn't want to spook him.

He smiled again and I could swear I saw the glint of some mischief in his eyes.  
"Mine's Jack, would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

"You were thrown overboard and are now aboard the Valorous, a ship belonging to Governor Swann." I paused a noticed his change in expression. " I've seen the brand on your arm. Bear in mind that if its discovered that you are a Pirate, your fate will come down on you faster than you can blink. For the time you can stay here, if you mind yourself." I really wasn't sure what I had in mind, or even why I was trying to save this wretched man's neck. From my comment he noticed the bandage on his arm.

"Seems I've found myself an angel," He said

"Angel or witch, that depends on your perspective". I caught his gaze; it unsettled me enough that I suddenly became interested in smoothing my skirt. "You need to rest, I'll see about finding some food."

"Thank ye, Kate," He whispered as his eyes closed.

It had been years since I'd heard anyone call me by my nickname. Lizzie and I started it as children and even in our letters we continued.

It was because of a letter that Mother and I left England. With her in good health Father wanted our family together again. I was looking forward to meeting the people and seeing the places Lizzie wrote about in her letters. They letters where bittersweet, reminding me of the joy in life and where I'd been left. The warm weather in the Caribbean would serve me well to lift my spirits.

Since Jack was sleeping I decided to read a bit. It was to no avail, I was seeing the words but just not interested in reading them. I kept looking over at where he was sleeping. So many questions swirled in my head. 'All in due time' I thought, we still had a good week or so until we reached Port Royal.

"No Mate, don't". He exclaimed suddenly. It startled me a bit, putting the book down I came over and sat next to him, he kept muttering but I couldn't make out any of it. I wondered if he was feverish and put a hand on his forehead. Suddenly his hand flew up and grasped mine. It took just about everything in me to keep from screaming. His eyes flew open but there was no sense of recognition in them. His grip tightened to the point that my fingers were tingling.

"Shhh, Jack" I whispered and stroked his arm with my other hand. "Nothing is going to harm you."

Just as suddenly as it came on, his grip relaxed and his eyes closed. It reminded me of the nightmares Mother would have. While familiar, they were unsettling to witness. I got up to finish cleaning up when he spoke again,  
"Sorry Kate, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No matter, I could tell you weren't completely in the present. Can you tell me what the dream was about?"  
"The men on that ship have done things that would make even a pirate's blood run cold. They knew no bounds to their cruelty, human or beast." He paused and shook his head, "The details are something a lady should never know."

"I understand, although I'm not what most would call a lady. But I appreciate the gesture to spare me." Rising from the edge of the bed I smiled a little, "I won't bore you with that."

"You could hardly bore me Kate, I've known many women, few as forthright as you. I am a lucky man to have you tending to me."

"Well," I sighed, "I don't know how much longer that will last. My being alone in here with you is already cause for concern. Although its for your own health and to save your neck."

There was a knock at the door, my heart sank a bit. Opening the door a crack I could see two Marines standing there. I opened the door just enough that I could get out without them seeing Jack. "We've come to move the man found this morning."

"He can't be moved. I'm afraid he is very ill. No one is to enter this cabin or leave other than myself. Please explain this to your commanding officer." I was relieved they didn't ask any questions and left quickly. I hoped my explanation would have the desired effect and Jack wouldn't be moved. If he were moved to quarters below he was more than likely to fall ill. Quickly I went back inside before anyone else could approach. Jack was sitting up and didn't look very pleased.

"I don't like being anyone's captive, however good her intentions are. I'm a restless sort, luv, and it's a good week until we make harbor in Port Royal." There was that mischievous look again. "Although I could get used to bein' in your quarters."

Angrily I stepped towards him, the words came out almost as a hiss through gritted teeth "Don't get any ideas 'luv', I have a few herbs in that little chest that can make you less of a man…permanently!" I flashed a smile, "Once the rest of the ship knows you are a pirate, that will be the least of your worries. Do we understand each other?"

Jack gestured with a mock salute, "Savvy, luv"

I was furious with his cavalier attitude. I was also upset that I'd taken this upon myself.

I whirled around "Would you please stop calling me that? My name is Katherine," I emphasized the last part, "Kate, I'll tolerate, but we certainly don't know each other enough for you to be calling me 'love'."

I glared at him for a moment before walking to the stove. I handed him the bowl and spoon without so much looking at him and sat down at the table.

Why on earth did I do such impulsive things? This man was likely not one to be trifled with, especially by a woman who couldn't hold her tongue. Although I was hungry I couldn't bring myself to eat. He seemed to be enjoying the soup. He looked up to catch me watching him and began to chuckle. Embarrassed I looked away but felt a hysterical giggle bubbling up.

"I have to admit Kate; it's been a while since I received a proper tongue-lashing, especially one followed by a warm meal. The company of someone such as yourself is appreciated."

"Well since we will be in each other's company for a while we may as well be cordial. It wouldn't look good if I starved you, even if you might deserve it. This voyage has been dreadfully boring, at least now I have some entertainment." I gave him a wry smile.

It was beginning to get dark, I lit a few lanterns and the warm glow soon filled the cabin. Maire returned with more blankets and clean linens. She saw Jack awake and I could see her concern.

"It's all over the ship Miss." She whispered  
"Pardon?" I asked,  
"That he is ill. Is it true?" She kept glancing towards the cot.  
"He's fine Maire, aside from fatigue and being waterlogged."  
She nodded and smiled, "He is handsome Miss."  
"Don't be fooled, he's likely naught but trouble. Now I will be sleeping in here and will need something to put on the floor. Can you go find that for me?"  
"Aye. I'll be back shortly" Maire turned and left the cabin.

I took my journal and pen from the desk and returned to the table where the light was better. There was so much running through my head that I needed to get it down on paper. I started writing down the day's events; partway through I paused and looked up. It was a little unnerving to have someone watching me the way Jack did. He smiled a bit,  
"Does it help?" he asked, indicating toward the journal

I was a bit surprised, "Sometimes, depends on what I'm writing about. If nothing else it's the listening 'ear' for my thoughts." Based on his expression I could tell he understood.

"I haven't written much of any worth lately, save my signature." He said

"I wouldn't have taken you for the literary type." I quipped and then caught myself, "Sorry"

He laughed, "To be expected, not many pirates are learned men. I attended a missionary school as a child and they made sure I could read and write."

Sensing I wasn't going to get much more writing done I closed the journal after marking the page.  
"Tell me some about yourself, Jack." I sat back in my chair

"Other than being a pirate, what do you need to know?" he could sense that wasn't the answer I was looking for. "Well I don't really know where I came from. I was raised in an orphanage in Dominique. The nuns there didn't know who my parents were and never told me how I arrived. But I gathered I'd been there since I was a babe. I stayed until I was 12, I longed for something more exciting so I stowed away on a ship. Soon enough I was found out. The Captain, Jonathan Becker, put me to work once I had my sea legs and I've been on the ocean since. It was a natural thing I suppose to eventually be the captain of my own ship. Although I never expected that my crew would betray me."

"Was that your ship you were thrown from?"

"No, I lost mine several years back." He gestured absently with his hands. "The Black Pearl is her name and I aim to be at her helm again in my lifetime." He looked out toward the window.

"Well, maybe your luck will turn soon and you will once again have her back. While I don't agree with piracy, I can see how the freedom would be intoxicating."

"And that it is" he smiled, "more powerful than any rum."

"When I was tending to the burn on your arm I saw your tattoo, what does it mean? I've never seen one like it."

Absently he rubbed his arm, "Its my name, Jack Sparrow. Captain Becker named me 'Sparrow' because I was such a tiny thing with such dark hair. While I'd have preferred something different, it stuck. Then 'Captain Jack Sparrow' had a bit of ring to it so I never bothered to make up a new name."

"Well, Jack Sparrow, it's getting late and we both need the rest. We can talk more in the morning." I could tell that he was tired, and while I was interested in talking with him, it could wait.

"Good night Kate, again my thanks."

"Good night Jack." I whispered

I turned the lanterns down and crawled into my makeshift bed. Sleep would come quickly as it usually did thanks to the rolling of the ship through the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Siren's Song - Chapter 2

Author: CaliScrapnMom AKA Nancy

Rating: PG-13...for now

Pairing: Katherine/Jack

Feedback: Good, Bad or otherwise

Disclaimer: all the PotC belong to the Mouse, Katherine is mine...all mine!

Notes: Second chapter of this story, still pre-movie here. Some changes in perspective here, noted with /

Summary: Jack and Katherine get to know each other a bit more.

While I slept soundly, Jack lay awake, trying to figure a way out of this new predicament. Saving his hide, while keeping others from getting hurt just complicated things. After many hours he sat up and looked around the cabin. It wasn't totally dark, a low burning lamp shone near the door. I was asleep on the floor and then he saw the journal had slid off the table and was close to where he was lying. He took it as an opportunity to see what I was about. "Just a little peek" he thought to himself as he opened the worn leather cover,

"12th of June

I'm looking forward to seeing Lizzie again; I've missed her so much. I've heard much about the people there, she kept telling me about the handsome Lieutenant James Norrington. She seems to think I would be well matched with him. It's the last thing I need, some man used to ordering people around. I'm sure Father will put together a fine party for her; I find them so boring. Being laced up, primped, and prodded will be worth it to see her happy.

I'm anxious to be done with this voyage. I hope Lizzie is up for a little exploration around town and the island. Lizzie has said they are very friendly there and the music is very unique. In her last letter she said she missed hearing me play and sing. I'll have to teach Lizzie some of the songs I've learned from the crew. They tried to teach me to dance but I can barely walk without falling down every time the ship lurches."

He chuckled a bit, flipping back several pages he came upon another entry,

" 20th of February

Another day of rain, it's so depressing and dark here. At least Mother is feeling better, but she is so lonely here without Father. I've explained over and over why he left but she doesn't remember from one day to the next. Josephine, Maire, and I do our best but it's hard to talk about the same things over and over again. If not for Maire's friendship I'd have gone mad myself. She does remember bits and pieces before she fell ill. Mostly it's the shopping, teas, and parties that Lizzie loved going to with her…"

I'd woken when I heard him moving about but decided to leave him be until I heard his chuckle and I realized he was reading my journal. Silently I slipped out from under the covers and gently took the journal from his hands.

"If you don't mind" I said quietly and placed it on the shelf. Jack reading my private thoughts unsettled me a bit.

"Sorry" he looked a bit sheepish "I couldn't sleep and I'm not exactly dressed to go for a walk on the deck."

"I'll see about some clean clothes and food." I said quietly and walked out of the cabin.

The sun was shining and it felt good to stand out and bask in it. Tiny rainbows shimmered in the water from where the spray splashed up. Leaning over a bit I could see the dolphins racing through the bow wave. This morning was so different from the one before and I relished the feeling of the wind and salty spray. Soon the breeze had undone my hair, not surprisingly as I always struggled with doing it myself. Lizzie always enjoyed helping with my hair and trying to powder my face. I was adept at other things but keeping up my appearance according to fashion was not one of them. Growing up, I stuck out as the tall, dark, gangly one compared to Lizzie. Josephine would always cheer me up by saying, "Is minic a rinne bromach gioblach capall cumasach" meaning 'an awkward colt often becomes a beautiful horse'. Her sayings had a way of cheering me up, even when I could barely understand her.

Heading down to the galley, Maire greeted me at the hatch. "Mornin' Miss" She grinned slyly

"Something on your mind Maire?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She laughed a bit, "Its just that you spent the night with a pirate in your cabin."

"I stayed on my side of the cabin. I do have my limits." I wasn't totally surprised by her assumption. We'd gotten into our fair share of mischief in England. "I came down to get some breakfast for Jack and myself and to get his clothes."

"He will be better off with some fresh ones, his were too threadbare to survive a proper washing. If you like I'll also get some warm water ready for him, he really needs it." She wrinkled her nose and I laughed in agreement.

I managed to find some clothes that looked like they might fit; hopefully none of the crew would miss them. Walking back into the cabin, Jack was nowhere to be found. A moment later he walked in the door behind me wrapped up in a sheet, it was giving him problems as he walked. Trying not to laugh I handed him the shirt and breeches.

"Infinitely better than trying to manage this sheet." he smiled showing a few gold teeth.

"I hope they fit, yours were too far gone to even bother cleaning. But, before you put those on Maire has some hot water ready for you." I wrinkled my nose a bit, "You ah, have an 'air' about you."

"What?" Jack said looking innocent, "You don't like the smell of sea salt."

From the other side of the cabin Maire giggled, apparently she found Jack quite charming, I thought dryly. It certainly wasn't customary for men aboard to bathe, one of the reasons I stayed up on the deck or in my cabin. After months at sea, descending below decks was enough to make my stomach turn.

"It will make you a little more tolerable. Close quarters are almost more than I can stand without having to smell you as well." I handed him a towel and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the curtain Maire had strung in the corner.

To give him some privacy I took my journal and headed out to sit near the bow. I'd been writing for a while when a voice came from behind, startling me,

"All good things?"

"Bloody hell Jack!" I slammed the journal shut. Furious that he'd surprised me, interrupted me yet again. I hurriedly got up to storm off but wound up in an ungainly heap when the ship heaved beneath my feet. Jack simply sat down next to me with an all too innocent expression.

For several moments we sat there, I was angry and embarrassed.

"Your mother, what happened to her?" He asked softly, breaking the silence.

Looking out the horizon I shrugged, "We don't know, she was fine one day and couldn't speak or walk the next. More than likely Apoplexy. Now she is almost normal but her memory is lacking. She knows bits and pieces but they don't make any sense when she talks about them. More than likely she won't remember this trip. She will be happy to see Father and Elizabeth."

"What of you, what waits for you there?"

"Other than the rest of my family, I'm really not sure." I pulled my knees up and rested my arms and chin on them. "This is a bit of a fresh start for me."

"Ah, I know a little somethin' about those." Jack smiled but it faded when I didn't respond.

We sat in silence for a long while. "Must be nice to be a man." I said a bit louder than I meant.

"Pardon? You want to be a man?" Jack looked a bit confused but then it occurred to him, "I see, you want to do what your heart desires. And what precisely is that?"

"At the moment, some peace and quiet." I clenched my jaw; I was close to tears and didn't want him to see. Standing up a bit slower this time I turned away. Then I decided that if he asked I might as well tell him, at least he was partly interested. Turning back and looking down at him"I just want to be a daughter, sister, and midwife without judgment."

"Why would they be judgin' you? Those sound like fine things to aspire to."

"England is an odd place. They want their midwives to be well trained in uses of herbs and techniques. However, its been implied that a lady such as myself should not be involved in that line of work. At times a woman's touch is needed to ease the pain of the heart and body. When all goes well there is nothing that surpasses the feeling of success. In those moments it doesn't matter who I am, just that I was a part of it. It reminds me how alive I am." I stopped, as I wasn't sure how much of an answer he really wanted.

"Good to have passion for it. You should find the environment in the Caribbean more to your liking." Then Jack yawned, his lack of sleep catching up with him.

I offered him my hand and the promise of warm cup of tea. He made a face when he remembered what I'd given him the day before.

"I'd rather some rum, if you please." He asked imploringly, "The brew you gave me yesterday tasted like poison."

"I don't make a habit of poisoning people, Jack. Doesn't make for good business." I said dryly.

The Chamomile had its desired effect and before he was snoring away. I stood for a bit and just looked at him, he was an odd sort, polite yet roguish. Reminded me of a little boy trapped in a man's body. 'Well' I thought, 'best let him be for the afternoon' and I went to go find Mother.

I spent the better part of the afternoon with her; as usual most of our conversation was about Father and Elizabeth. She was anxious and eager to see both of them. She wanted to see how much Elizabeth had grown and worried that Father wasn't being fed properly. She had many plans for the mansion and looked forward to running a proper household again.

Mr. Norton stopped by briefly to let us know we were dropping anchor for the night. The captain wanted to do the next stretch of travel during the day and found a relatively calm location to spend the evening. He also informed me that the lieutenant had stationed a marine at my cabin to ensure my safety. This bothered me a bit although I understood the reasoning behind it. The poor man would hear no end of it from my father had he not done something to ensure my safety. However, getting Jack off the ship would be a bit more of a challenge.

Mother interrupted my thoughts by fretting with my hair. "You look like a wild thing, Katherine. I know appearance is hard to keep up here, but could you at least try?" she frowned a bit looking at my dress with its stained hem.

" Mother, we've been aboard a few months, I hardly think anyone really cares much about my appearance. When we get to Port Royal I will make more of an effort, I promise." I smiled gently at her. "At least I haven't resorted to wearing breeches, yet" I teased.

"You'd look more a boy than a young lady, your father would be mortified." She laughed, all to familiar my liking for practicality and comfort over the layers of cloth and lace. On several occasions at home I'd resorted to wearing breeches when I went riding and left my skirts behind in a pile.

"I suppose your right." I said a bit absently, her comment had given me an idea. It was going to require Jack's cooperation and a bit of help from Maire. "If you'll excuse me I need to go find Maire. Do you need anything?"

Mother shook her head, "I'll just read for a while and then retire for the evening."

I kissed the top of her head and smiled. At times it felt as though our roles were reversed, but her quiet demeanor belied the strength within. A weaker person would not have fought so hard to recover and see her family come together again. As much as she exasperated me, I admired her more than I could ever say.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Siren's Song - Chapter 3

Author: CaliScrapnMom AKA Nancy

Rating: PG-13...for now

Pairing: Katherine/Jack

Feedback: Good, Bad or otherwise

Disclaimer: all the PotC belong to the Mouse, Katherine is mine...all mine!

Notes: Third chapter of this story, still pre-movie here. Scene change indicated by

Summary: Jack and Katherine share an adventurous moment getting into town

Later in the evening the crew gathered up on the main deck for some entertainment. They told the funniest stories, which got stranger as the evening grew and the rum flowed. Before long the fiddles came out and they were well into some loud, bawdy songs. Maire and I laughed as we tried our best to sing along, but I didn't know much of the words and we couldn't outmatch the men with their volume. Then they played something I knew, a haunting melody about a woman whose love was lost to the sea. With a bit of bravado brought on by the rum the Gaelic came easily, Maire and I actually sounded quite pleasant. I caught sight of Jack standing at the back of the group. When we finished I left the singing to Maire and made my way to where he stood.

"So she sings as well" He grinned waving his hands with a grand gesture

"Your ears fool you Jack, I only sing as well as the rum lets me." I knew I was blushing but hoped he couldn't see. "You should join us, the dancing is fun."

Before he could protest much I dragged him into the center of the group, we joined the others who were haphazardly trying to keep to the fiddler's rhythm. Fortunately Jack's ability to keep his balance was better than mine, I kept stepping on the hem of my dress. When the song ended I stepped toward the rail to feel the cool breeze. I became very aware of how flushed my face was and fanned it with my hands.

"I wonder where we are" I looked at the island that hovered nearby. Its dark imposing shape gave no clues to its identity, not that I'd be familiar with them anyway. But I hoped Jack might know.

"It looks much like Barbuda, although it's been many a year since I've been to the Leeward isles. Smart Captain you have, coming this way rather than around through the Anguilla Channel."

"Why is that" I turned to look at him

" By taking the riskier trip through The Narrows he is less likely to come under pirate attack." Jack responded with a knowing look.

"Ah, well we should be reaching Basseterre sometime tomorrow. Good opportunity for you to get back to your business."

"I'm much obliged to your help thus far. I'm curious though, why have done so much" His gaze caught mine

I shrugged a bit"I really don't know why, just seemed like the right thing to do. If you'll hear me out I think I have of a way to get you off this board that won't result in you being hauled off in cuffs." I motioned for him to come closer

"You have my attention lass." Jack leaned in to hear what I had to say.

The next morning Maire and I rummaged through the pile of clothing on the floor that had come from the chest I'd brought from England.

"Are you sure about this" Maire asked as she pulled clothing out of the chest. She held up my stays and giggled. Jack raised his eyebrows, giving a bit of an odd look but said nothing.

"Of course I'm not sure, but better to try this then have him hauled away and wind up at the gallows." I took the stays and threw it them back into the chest.

I came upon a floral dress and cloak. The ties would work to fasten it and the cloak should cover what the dress wouldn't. We did our best to keep from bursting out in laughter. Before long we had Jack dressed and save but his feet it was hard to recognize who he was.

"I think he looks rather fetching." Maire giggled

"Why thank you." Jack curtseyed, sending us into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, that is enough. Something really needs to be done to cover up his hair and face. This should work." I plopped a hat on his head and wrapped the gauze scarf about his neck.

I stepped back a bit to take a look, fortunately Jack was not large in stature and it was a pretty close fit. His boots showed a bit below the hem of the dress but not much could be done about that. He cocked his head to the side, surveying me a bit from under the brim of the hat.

"This is a first for me. However, I must say you look quite comely." He nodded in my direction.

I'd 'borrowed' a pair of breeches and a linen shirt from the laundry area. They were a bit loose but it would do as a distraction. I just needed the marines to think I was Jack and vice versa. Hopefully, a little chaos would ensue and he could get himself off the boat, hopefully unmolested. Maire would accompany Jack a little ways into town and then help him out of the clothing so he could be on his way. I hoped I didn't get caught; mother would have a fit seeing me dressed like I was. To add to it I'd found a red scarf that matched Jacks, albeit cleaner and tied it around my head. I'm sure if we'd had a mirror handy we would have made quite a pair.

"Ok its time, you both ready" I took in a deep breath.

Maire stepped outside to have a chat with the marine and let him know that she would be accompanying me into town. She made up some nonsense about me not feeling well and needing to be on solid ground until we left the following day. He nodded and she stepped back inside. As she and Jack stepped out the door I pushed past them and sprinted across the deck and down the gangplank.

It had the desired effect; the man hadn't time to look at Jack before starting off after me. Soon several others accompanied him as he followed me up the dock. Ducking around crates and saw a side path up ahead and some bushes that would make a good hiding place. Behind me were some buildings and an alley. Staying low I ran behind the bushes and tried to keep my eyes open for Jack and Maire. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest; I hadn't run like that since being chased by the pub owner's dog many years ago when Maire and I made off with a bottle of whiskey.

After what seemed like an eternity they made it to where I could see them. I stood up a bit to get their attention and felt a large hand on my shoulder. Expecting it to be one of the marines I nearly shrieked when I turned to see a man I didn't recognize. His expression was also of shock.

"Yer not Jack" Then his face turned even redder"Why you aren't even a…" his voice trailed off as I pointed over to the alleyway where I noticed Jack getting out of the dress. "Well I'll be damned" he muttered as he strode over. It appeared that he'd been expecting Jack, although I'm not clear as to how. While they exchanged greetings I put the dress on over the shirt and breeches. When I took the scarf off Jack held out his hand.

"I'd like to keep that, a memento of your kindness. It looks much better than the one I currently have." He tied it over the braids and other adornments in his hair. "You don't mind"

"Not at all. I best be getting on my way, I'm sure the lieutenant and Mr. Norton will be looking for me." I turned to walk out of the alley but was stopped by Jack stepping into my path.

"Wait" he gestured"I want to thank you properly."

"You really don't have to." I replied a bit exasperated. That feeling quickly changed to surprise as he kissed me. I pushed back off him and he winced a bit, perhaps anticipating some physical rebuke on my part. Instead I smiled"You are most welcome, Jack."

With a bit of a bow and hand flourish he and the other gentleman turned and headed off into the other direction. I put my head in my hands for a moment and sighed. Their departure was none too soon; the marines soon located us in the alley. I assured them of my safety and that we had no idea where Jack had gone and explained that we were merely lost.

The marines escorted us back to the ship and wanted us to stay there until they deemed the area safe. Rather than argue I figured it was a good time to change clothes, it was very hot with so many layers on. While changing I found myself laughing, this trip had been so boring until just a few days ago. I was fairly pleased with myself with the scheme I'd concocted. Before I could forget any details I wrote out the mornings events in my journal. I even included Jack kissing me, something I'd not soon forget. A pirate he might be, however he was actually somewhat gentle and extremely polite. What an odd contradiction of a man, I wished our circumstances were different so we could spend more time together. I'd felt more alive the last few days than I had in a very long time. Smiling I closed the journal and closed my eyes for some rest.

That evening Maire and I walked down the street giggling like a couple of young girls. It had been some time since we'd gotten into mischief together. Back in England we'd try and get out every so often to the local pub and that usually resulted in our drinking a bit much, singing like idiots and spending the evening with some chap. Josephine and her sharp tongue usually greeted us and kept us behaving for a while. She was tending to Mother tonight and sent us both off into town with a stern warning but a knowing look. I really didn't care to meet up with anyone tonight; I just wanted to enjoy an evening where the floor didn't constantly lurch beneath my feet. Mostly I looked forward to sleeping in a real bed, Mother insisted we all stay at one of the inns.

Though French in name, Basseterre was anything but. The variety of languages and people was wonderful, the meshing of different sounds like music to my ears. Although the afternoon sun was sinking lower into the sky, the town bustled about paying no heed to the arrival of the day's end. Life spilled out of every doorway and corner we walked past, I wanted to walk slower but Maire became insistent and tugged at my elbow.

"Come on, I'm eager for some ale, none of that _bréantas_ from the ship." She muttered in disgust.

"Fine, fine but how do you know where we are going"

"Simple I'm just going where I've seen the Marines go."

"One would think you'd had your fill these past 30 days" I giggled and then acted shocked when Maire rolled her eyes at me.

Already the voices inside were loud and boisterous. The men were also happy to be ashore, although I'm sure for entirely different reasons than mine. There were several wooden tables scattered about with various benches and chairs. The Captain and Mr. Norton saw us walk in and motioned for us to join them. I took a glance around at the other patrons, wondering if one of them might be Jack. Soon I was given a tankard of ale, although I hadn't acquired a taste for it, I was thankful for something to drink. I smiled in thanks at the rather gaunt looking girl who was serving the tables. She looked barely more than a child, even more so when she grinned shyly in return. We sat for a while listening to the bawdy talk of the men around us and I wondered if this had been such a good idea.

Maire disappeared for a bit and then returned, she looked quite pleased with herself. She raised her mug to me and silently we toasted to our earlier success that day. The Captain seemed to find us quite amusing and it was apparent he'd been drinking quite a while longer than anyone else. Many of his comments were followed by a coarse laugh and him saying "beggin' yer pardon Ms. Swann". I always found it interesting how a man's true breeding shone through with the help of some alcohol. More of the Marines joined our party and soon the noise was so much that I considered heading to the inn. Maire seemed to have found a handsome lad to charm and just when I stood to leave someone started playing a song.

The tune was _'Lord Haddo's Favorite'_ a lively and cheerful song, I moved over closer to where they were playing. Soon all those around me were clapping their hands and stomping feet with the rhythm. The young girl who'd served our ale began to dance with one of the local boys. The tired look she had earlier was soon erased by her smile. One of the Marines offered his hand and swept me out onto the floor. His enthusiasm out shadowed his ability and I had to move my feet quickly to avoid getting stepped on. Never the less, I found myself smiling and thanked the young man. I turned to sit and was greeted by Maire who held out a pint for me, she winked a bit as I took the ale from her.

"Really Maire, I'm not as wanton as you seem to think. Nice young man but not my type."

"You mean that he's not a pirate" She said in jest.

I about choked on my ale and I was pretty sure that my face turned a very interesting shade of red. She slapped my back a bit harder than she needed and I pushed her hands away.

"Enough of that now" I laughed and sat down to enjoy the music for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Siren's Song- Chapter 4**

**Author**: CaliScrapnMom AKA Nancy

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Katherine (OFC)/Jack

**Feedback**: Please or the muse goes into hiding again.

**Disclaimer:** all the PotC belong to the Mouse, Katherine is mine...all mine!

**Author's Notes:** No beta so any mistakes are mine.

**Summary: **Katherine and Jack spend a memorable evening together

After a while of dancing and some more singing the bed at the inn sounded increasingly appealing. Maire had found a young Marine to occupy her attention so I did not want to bother her to come back with me. Quietly slipping to the back of the tavern I had almost reached the door when I felt a hand on my arm. It was Mr. Norton with his hat in hand; putting it on his head, he offered me his arm.

"I'll accompany you Miss Swann."

"Thank you." I was grateful but growing weary of the constant chaperoning. I was not a child who needed constant supervision.

The short walk to the inn was a quiet one; Mr. Norton was never one for very many words. However, he always kept his, especially promises made to my father to watch out for my Mother and I. I figured he would be eager to return to the tavern so as we reached the door I mentioned my appreciation but that I could find my room on my own. Tipping his hat, he took his leave, with a bit of a smile on his face. That struck me as a little odd for he always seemed to have the same dour expression. When I opened the door to my room I saw the reason for his faint smile and almost squealed in delight. He had found my harp and had it brought to my room. Excitedly I ran my hands over the carved wood and touched the strings. I knew it had been no small task to bring this off the ship and I whispered a silent thank you to the air.

A light mist of tears blurred my vision, playing had meant so much to me in England. My usual audience was mother, she inspired me to continue to play and learn new music. Sitting on the edge of the chair, I smiled at the memory of myself as a little girl, just barely bigger than the harp, wondering how I was going to play something so beautiful. We spent multitudes of hours together, ones that I know now I will cherish forever. I felt a bit sad; Mother had not played since before her illness and I wondered if she ever would again. Soon my fingers were coaxing the notes from the strings and I felt myself relaxing.

I was so involved that I failed to notice that the door had not closed all the way or that a shadowy figure slipped in. The oil lamp flickered and that caught my attention. I stopped playing and realized that I was not alone. Picking up the lamp I reached for the washbasin on the table to use as a weapon.

"I'd hoped for a slightly warmer reception" Jack said stepping from the shadow by the door.

"What did you expect, sneaking in on a lady" I said coolly. At that moment, I wavered between elation and anger.

"My deepest apologies, I'm not properly educated in how to make an entrance. Most of my life is spent sneaking around."

"One of these days that just might be the end of your life" I warned.

Paying no mind, he stepped toward the harp and surveyed it almost as if he were sizing it up. The carving caught his eye and he ran his hand along the wood.

"She's beautiful" he murmured"And her song, mesmerizing, like the lure of a Siren. Her tune won't turn me into a pig I hope" he grinned and sat on the chaise opposite the harp.

"No, however I might consider it if you keep sneaking up on me."

"I will be more cautious." He laid back a bit and crossed his arms"Now please, play me something."

I sat there for a moment a bit unsure of myself; I had rarely played for anyone other than Mother. Then I remembered one of the songs she had taught me and figured Jack would appreciate it.

_Oh, come by the hills to the land where fancy is free.  
Stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea,  
Where rivers run clear, bracken is gold in the sun;  
Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

_Oh, come by the hills to the land where life is a song.  
Stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long,  
Where the trees sway in time, even the wind sings in tune;  
Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

_Oh, come by the hills to the land where legend remains.  
The stories of old fill the heart and may yet come again,  
Where the past has been lost, the future is still to be won;  
Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

_Oh, come by the hills to the land where fancy is free.  
Stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea,  
Where rivers run clear, bracken is gold in the sun;  
Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

As the last notes trailed off, I looked up and was pleased at the peaceful expression on Jack's face.

"That was breathtaking, Milady. You surprise me yet again."

"Me, surprise you"

"You caress the strings in a way that would make men melt where they stand" Jack said ignoring my statement.

I felt a flush creeping up on my face as he continued

"The look on your face, passionate, controlled, it spurs the imagination. For all your station and grace I sense something under your surface, Kate." He leaned forward a bit resting his elbows on his knees.

"You Sir, would be the pot calling the kettle black. So full of contradiction and mystery, I think you rather like it that way."

With a mock scowl Jack shrugged"I do what I have too."

"I'm surprised you are still here, the Marines and Royal Navy would love nothing more than to capture you."

"Ah, well you see, something caught my fancy. When that happens I have to investigate further, see where it leads." Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

I sensed a multitude of implications but did not respond. I looked back at him and then dropped my gaze to the floor. The edges of his lips turned up in a bit of a smile as he held his hand out for mine. In unison, we stood and stepped towards each other. He was just slightly taller than I, although his posture commanded the attention and respect of a much larger man. Draped lazily over his shoulder was the edge of my red scarf. Running my hand along it I smiled in return.

"It suits you much better than I."

"Beg to differ, luv. You wore it quite well, it was, ah, inspirational."

"Well it is a marked improvement over the old one. Although you can't see it much under that hat." I reached up to remove it from his head.

"Easy there, it's my hat and I'll be doing the removing" He said, dropping it gently on the chaise.

"Sorry" I replied and tried to pull my hand away. He kept a firm grip on it and pulled it to rest on his chest.

His shirt fabric did little to hide what I already knew lay underneath. On the ship I had touched him as little as possible, now I yearned to spend time burning the feel of his skin to my memory. I was quite unused to seeing skin that was so bronzed and dark. Tentatively, my fingers trailed across his chest, his breath caught just a bit. His hands found their way into my hair, making short work of the pins and sending it cascading around my shoulders. I closed my eyes; it had been too long since I had had a man's fingers entangled in my hair. I let out a soft breath and he chuckled at my response.

"I like hearing you purr, Kate."

"Expect to hear more, it has been far too long since I've felt a man's touch."

Saying no more I lifted up onto my toes slightly and brought my lips to his. Taking cue from my eagerness he pulled me to him, the length of our bodies pressed together. His arms, hair, and lips enveloped me. For a moment, it seemed we were still aboard the ship; I clung to him as my senses reeled. Pulling back for a moment to catch my breath I was secretly delighted to see the effect was the same on him. His dark eyes were half lidded yet seemed to reach into the depths of my soul.

Taking his hand, I led him over to the bed and urged him to sit on the edge. The oil lamp cast a shadowy glow across his face and highlighted the beads in his hair. Gently I ran my hand along the side of his head and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. With my other hand, I let loose the ties on my dress and let it slide to the floor. He started to say something but I pressed my fingers to his lips and shook my head. He raised one eyebrow in surprise and sat back a little. I stepped in between his knees and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"This has to come off, all of it" I whispered, impatiently pulling the shirt off over his head.

"As you wish, milady."

Jack tugged off his boots and breeches and cast them aside in a pile next to my dress. As he lay back on the bed, I crept over him, looking at him in wonder. This time with no barrier between us, I pressed my body to his and my lips to his skin. Touching was not enough; I craved the taste of his skin on my lips. At their contact, he moaned and I felt his hips lift up slightly. In a fluid motion, he rolled me over onto my back and pinned my hands over my head with one hand.

"You don't get to have all the fun" he murmured into my neck.

His fingers and tongue trailed across my neck. I twisted my hands to remove them from his grasp to no avail. When he caught a nipple with his lips, I forgot about struggling to touch him and let out a soft moan. The soft skin on my belly felt the harder skin of his calloused hand as it made its way further down. Needing no encouragement, I readily arched upwards and cried out at the touch of his fingers. He released my hands as he raised himself up on one arm to look at me. My hands quickly moved down his chest and back as I moved with his fingers. As he leaned down to kiss me, I found his erection with one hand. I felt it grow in response to my touch and he inhaled sharply. As our tongues intertwined, I felt his beard rough against my cheek. With my other hand, I grasped his back and arched up to allow him to slip inside me. The sensation of this caused both of us to let out shuddering breaths. He rolled again, pulling me atop him with his hands on my hips. I leaned forward to tease him as he had my nipples, my hair falling around his chest. I traced the tattoos and scars with my fingers and lips, knowing I would found sensitive areas when his fingers would dig into my hips. Answering in kind, I started to move astride him, closing my eyes and rocking. The slow rhythm quickly changed with urgency.

"Bloody hell woman" Jack groaned trying to maintain some control.

"Now Jack, it's not nice to swear at a lady" I laughed softly and tightened around him.

"A lady doesn't do that" he growled and drove himself in deeper.

My nails dug into his chest as I balanced and tried to keep up with his movements. A whispered expletive escaped his lips.

"Please do" I whispered in response.

I was not sure where this abandon had come from but I was relishing it. He paused for a moment, searching my expression to understand what I had just asked. If there was any doubt, I erased it with a hungry kiss. Thrust for thrust I matched him, perspiration shining on our skin in the light. The wild sensations burst upon me and I cried out into his mouth. A few moments later, he joined me with a shuddering groan, buried deep inside. My heart pounding I tried to catch my breath. I could feel his chest heaving under me and I shifted slightly. His arms tightened around me and he pressed his lips to my forehead. Languidly I sighed and relaxed against him.

"Seems I was right" he said.

"About"

"Something lurking under the surface. Although I hadn't bargained on that" he grinned.

Rising up on one arm, I traced the line from his belly button upward, watching the muscles twitch in response.

"A pleasant surprise for both of us then" I smiled in return.

Jack pushed a few strands of hair back behind my ear and let his fingers linger. Slowly they caressed my neck and collarbone.

"Keep doing that and you will get more than purring from me."

"Promise" He kissed me again.

"Aye, Captain" I said between kisses, hands eagerly moving across his skin.

We spent the remainder of the night in similar fashion until falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. It was apparent it had been some time since either of us had enjoyed the company of another and we used it to our fullest.

The next morning I awoke to the sounds outside the window. I blushed a bit when I realized it had been open the entire night before. I turned and saw that Jack was still asleep. Gently I eased myself out of bed to attend to some rather urgent needs. Once done, I pulled on a shift from my trunk and a dressing robe.

A gentle knock came at the door. Nervously, I opened it slightly and saw Maire standing in the hallway with a tray of tea and fruit. Thanking her, I took it from her, trying not to show my unsteady hands. She winked and turned away without a word. No doubt, she knew exactly what had happened, I would face her inquisition later. Setting the tray on the table, I went and sat on the edge of the bed. Jack's eye fluttered open and he looked about for a moment. I caressed his arm and he smiled.

"Thought it 'twas but a dream."

"Tea" I offered

"You may have tamed me a bit, luv. But not that much" he teased.

"And here I thought I had you coming round to the bit nicely."

"Not familiar with that one."

"I have a passion for horses." I took a sip of tea.

"Ah, never ridden, handsome creatures though" Jack said slipping on his breeches.

"Maybe someday I'll teach you. Father has a fine stable of horses."

Picking an orange up off the tray, he deftly peeled it. I found myself watching his fingers as they brought the fruit to his lips. Biting my lip, I forced myself to take another sip of tea. I chided myself for acting like a virgin with her first lover. I needed to regain some sense of composure; I knew we had to part ways.

His eye caught something lying in the rumpled sheets; it was one of my earrings. The other still clung to my ear, although I am not sure how. Smiling he looped it into one of his long strands of beads. The silver ends twinkled in the morning light and jingled slightly as he finished dressing.

I had always hated this part of an encounter. Usually I was the one slipping out at first light. In part to avoid a tongue lashing from Josephine, the other because, I was at a loss for what to say. I set down my tea and handed him the baldric and belt that was lying on the chaise. I had not even noticed those the night before. Then I saw the compass that hung from the belt.

"Where did all this come from? You did not have it aboard the ship." I asked as he put it on.

"The man who met up with me after I left your ship brought it to me. Seems he'd come to possess it after I was kidnapped and was looking to return it to me."

"Quite a feat, to carry around another man's effects in the hopes of seeing him again. Lucky as well" I said.

"Indeed, Pearson might be a simple man, but has done well by me" Jack agreed, putting the hat back on his head.

"Yes he has" I said a bit wistfully.

I envied that Jack's adventures would continue. Mine was to be short lived, as we would be in Port Royal within a week. It would mean having to behave, as the daughter of the Governor should. Jack caught on to my reaction and took my chin in his hand.

"You will find excitement soon enough Kate" he smiled.

"There will be excitement enough if you do not make yourself scarce. Mother will be looking for me shortly."

"I shall be off then and relieve you of any need to explain my presence."

Jack headed for the door, looking a bit steadier on his feet than he had been previously. I reached out for his arm, stopping him. He turned slightly and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, and be careful."

"Always." He said clasping his hands together and giving a little bow.

I watched as he walked soundlessly away with a slightly heavy feeling in my chest. Shutting the door I leaned against it, I knew it was the right way. I could not help but feel that it would not be the last time I watched Jack Sparrow walk away.

TBC


	5. Chapter5

Title: "A New Day Dawns"

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jack and Anamaria meet

Author's Note: Side story that jumps off from "Siren's Song". Katherine has continued on to Port Charles and Jack is still in Basseterre.

Feedback: any and all welcome, I'd like to know how this works. I tried to incorporate it into my other WIP but it may become its own piece.

Jack had been loath to leave but knew better than she that the repercussions would be severe if he lingered. He smiled a bit and looked at the newest addition to a strand of beads. He liked the way the silver sparkled and the delicate sound it made in his ear, reminding him of the way she moved. Under the lowered brim of his hat, he took a visual inventory of the harbor, the fresh morning light showing the array of boats at anchor and at the docks. To passers-by, he appeared asleep, save for the idle movement of one his legs as it hung over the edge of the wall. He watched _The Valorous _as it sailed out of the harbor but then his stomach grumbled, watching the harbor could resume after finding something to eat. Striding down the dusty street, he looked to see what storefronts were open, doing so he nearly tripped over a form lying in his path. He stopped and peered down in concern.

"My apologies Mate."

Getting no response, he crouched down for a closer look. With his index finger, he poked at the rumpled fabric. Fully intent on rummaging through the drunk's pockets he rolled the person onto their back. He was unprepared for what he saw, a dark skinned woman, covered in dirt and dried blood. Judging by the cuts on her face, most of the blood was hers. However, her knuckles showed she had given near as well as she got. He could not leave her just lying there and took a moment to look around and think. Then he hefted her over his shoulder, somewhat ingloriously, and proceeded towards the tavern. He wished Katherine were still here; she would be able to tend to the girl.

"Jack!"

He turned around but saw no one, then realized the voice came from over his head. Pearson was leaning out a window.

" What d'ya have there?"

"Don't rightly know, nearly fell over her just a ways down the street." He shifted her a bit on his shoulder and continued, "been beat something fierce."

"Bring 'er up, no use just carryin' her 'round." Pearson's head disappeared back inside.

Jack knocked at the door and was greeted by a slightly disheveled brunette. She looked none too happy to be disturbed and snapped at him, "We're closed!" She started to shut the door. Jack stuck his foot in the gap and winced as the heavy wood struck it.

"No, wait. She's hurt." Jack lowered her off his shoulder and cradled her in his arms. The woman stepped forward to take a closer look.

"Fine state she's in, I don't like this under my roof," she said shaking her head.

"Oh, I didn't…" Jack started and was interrupted by Pearson ascending down the stairs.

"Nessa, be a love and fetch us water an' cloth so we can clean 'er up." He gave her a friendly pat on the behind that made her giggle as she walked past him.

Pearson helped carry the girl upstairs and they laid her on a bed. Both men stood for a moment looking at her, unsure of what exactly to do next.

"Now what?" Pearson asked.

"Dunno, mate. I can't stay around, I have a ship to catch."

"Well this time I be comin' with ya. You can't go off after Barbossa alone. Besides the Pearl isn't the same as she was under your command. I've heard she's a killer now. You'll be needin' my help," Pearson said.

"I've tamed her once, I can do it again," Jack grinned. He was happy to be back in good company. Pearson's finding him was a stroke of good fortune; he'd be of help in getting a ship and crew together once they got to Tortuga.

Things looked even brighter when Pearson presented Jack with his compass, cutlass, pistol, and hat the night before. The two had met the last time Jack was in Tortuga. From the start, Jack had a good feeling about the man. He considered himself a pretty good judge of character, well, with one glaring exception. Dark thoughts of what he was going to do to Barbossa filled his mind. "I'm eager to return to Tortuga, there is someone I need to see, I'm afraid I have some explaining to do."

"Madame Giselle?"

"Aye, I've probably incurred her wrath after what happened the last time." Jack winced a bit at the memory.

"She was ragin' somethin' fierce 'til she realized that it hadn't been your intent to leave. She is the one that gave me your effects. Figured I'd keep them safe until you turned up again."

Jack smiled broadly, "And that you did mate, much appreciated. One question though, how did you know it wasn't my intent to leave?"

"The heels of your boots made tracks as they drug you down to the ship." Pearson said proudly

"Bloody pirates couldn't even carry me proper to their ship." Jack snorted.

Nessa soon returned with a washbasin, pitcher, and cloth. Setting them on the table next to the bed she started to leave.

"Nessa is it?" Jack asked and thrust out his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"It is," she responded warily, hesitantly taking his hand. The scowl disappeared when Jack lightly kissed her hand and winked at her. "Pleasure to meet you Captain," she purred.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine," Jack looked sideways as Pearson groaned; "Now if you please we could use your help with her."

"Shameful to see her beaten so," Nessa said softly.

"That it is, most unfortunate. I dislike seeing a woman hurt like this."

"You don't know how this happened?" Nessa turned towards Jack.

"I was minding my own thoughts when I stumbled on her. Thought she was a man at first."

"The girls get beat often 'round here, with me tendin' to the mess," Nessa frowned a bit and then looked back as the girl started to stir.

She opened her eyes, squinting as she tried to focus. Reaching out towards Nessa with one hand she whispered, "_Qui est là? _Who's there?"

"_Restes calme, ma chere _Stay calm my dear" Nessa touched her arm. "_Nous te ferons aucun mal. _We won't hurt you."

Jack crouched down to the level of the bed, "_Je m'appelle Jack; elle, c'est Nessa. LÃ -bas, c'est Pearson. _My name is Jack, this is Nessa, and over there is Pearson". He could see her relax as she realized she was not with her attackers. "_Quel est votre nom? _What is your name?"

"AnaMaria," she answered. She could see better now and glared a bit at Jack as she ran a hand over her head. She hid most of her pain well, although Jack caught a glimpse of a wince as she found the knot on her cheek. He noticed her hands looked much like his own, stained and calloused from hard work. She saw him looking at her and put her hand down, raised her chin and looked at him squarely. "Where is he? That, that _Salaud,_ he did this to me."

Jack rocked back on his heels to give her a little room. The look she had in her eyes was one he'd seen before, usually before a woman lashed out. "Afraid I don't know lass, I found you out lyin' in the street."

She muttered something inaudible and her shoulders sagged a bit, "I'll never sail for that son of a whore again."

"You sail?" Jack leaned forward again trying not to appear to eager.

"Aye, since I was a child," AnaMaria said.

"You still look a child, luv," Jack laughed.

AnaMaria gave him a look that made his laughter fade quickly. "I'll have you know I sail better than most men." Her chin lifted back up again, he could see she was not one to be trifled with.

With that remark Pearson chuckled, "Put 'er on your crew Jack, you need another as hard headed as you. Although we need a ship first."

Jack waved his hand absently, "Small detail really."

"I can help you get a ship," Nessa said. "Captains rarely miss my parties and never leave early."

"Wonderful idea, now I need to see about some nourishment. Rest up lass, I need you fit for duty." Jack stood and hesitated for a moment, like he was waiting for the floor to stop moving. settling his hat back on his head and strode out the door.

"You, Pearson," Anamaria said. "He a fit captain? Appears a bit off his bearings."

"Aye, 'tis just Captain Sparrow's way, forgets land doesn't move like a ship."

"Ah, so that be the good Captain," she mused. Jack's reputation preceded him, both as a captain and how he was with the ladies. Fair almost to a fault, being part of his crew would definitely improve her situation.

With the little coin he had from his winnings the night before Jack procured some rum and a bit of bread and cheese. Quickly finishing off both he decided to have a closer look at the ships in the harbor. As he approached his step took on more of a sway and stumble, his humming turned to singing. He headed towards a sloop he'd taken note of earlier in the day. A few crewmen milled about moving cargo around. Swaggering down the dock he came to rest on an upturned barrel.

"Your boat, I mean ship?" he slurred badly and looked toward a crewman securing a line to the dock.

"She's one of Cap'n Kennit's. He's stayin' at the closest inn if you want to inquire about signing on." The crewman turned toward Jack and revealed he was fairly young, Jack guessed around 12 years old.

"Many thanks lad," Jack gestured knocking his hat off. Turning abruptly he started to make his way back up the dock.

"Your hat," the boy called out, trotting after him with it. Jack was pleased that the boy had responded so quickly. Settling the hat back on his head he clasped his hands together, "my thanks."

The boy shrugged a bit and turned to get back to work. Jack called after him," Your Captain, how's his temperament?" Rather than respond right away the boy chewed his lip a bit. "To be quite honest, he's an arse. Last night he beat a girl after exposing her as part of our crew."

While that alone was not something to judge a captain by, he could tell that it was something that troubled the boy. Women sailors were uncommon; he'd known a couple that had taken on the disguise of a man. Sometimes the ruse worked, apparently in Anamaria's case it hadn't. She was lucky Kennit hadn't killed her.

"That's interesting" Jack murmured, and then caught the boy by the shoulder. Sizing him up a bit he asked, " What's your name boy?"

"Michael, why?" the boy eyed him suspiciously.

Jack pressed a coin into the boy's palm and winked. "Just be here tonight. I can use a smart one such as yourself." With that Jack turned and sauntered back up the dock. It was time to head back and have a talk with Nessa to see if she'd hold true to her word.

TBC


	6. Chapter6

Title: Familiarity- First part of Chapter 6 of "Siren's Song"  
Author: CaliScrapnMom AKA Nancy  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Katherine (OFC)/Jack  
Feedback: Good, Bad or otherwise  
Disclaimer: all the PotC belong to the Mouse, Katherine is mine...all mine!  
Notes: Pre-Movie and from Katherine's POV

Sitting up near the bow in my usual spot I opened my journal to start collecting my thoughts. All of that faded when a small blue bead rolled into my hand. Clasping it tight I looked around, and then scolded myself, I wasn't going to see him. It would be foolish of him to come down to the dock at this time, yet he had, to leave this for me. After a while of watching the crew and starting to write a sentence or two it became clear that writing could not do justice to organize all the things bounding around inside my head. I was not going to accomplish what I wanted with words, I wanted to capture him too look back on as time faded the memory.

Almost as if it didn't belong to me my pen began sketching on the page. Those ever alert eyes started to take shape, a hint of suspicion and plotting lurked there. He knew things were not what they seemed. What I would recall even more was the glint of something entirely untoward of proper thought. The expression there was amplified by a mouth framed by pursed lips, in contemplation of his current situation, most likely. My thoughts drifted to the other shapes I'd seen his mouth take, that memory was not going to make this easy. Bringing myself back to the moment at hand I focused instead on his beard with its, ah, interesting ornamentation. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. I chuckled a bit to myself; it's hard to draw the man who drove you to distraction. Focusing on the details brings them into sharp view, laying them bare before an appraising eye. I started to wonder if this was such a good idea. Nevertheless, as his face took shape on the page I focused what I wanted to show. It was an expression I'd seen several times over the previous days, usually in the quiet moments when I was pretending not to look at him. His mind did not rest and his body never really did either, his fingers constantly moved in some way. Always at the ready to grasp either his gun or sword perhaps, or, again my thoughts trailed off into territory not conducive to eliciting the proper memories. As my pen flew over the paper I tried to recall the shape of that interesting ring, it had the most beautiful stone that shone green sometimes and black at others. Blowing gently on the page to help the ink dry faster I smiled at the figure beginning to stride forth from the page. I had the elements there, a purposeful walk, the swing of his coat, yet something was missing and I frowned a bit trying to figure it out. His hat, I had only seen it for a brief time but it definitely put the finishing touches to the overall persona. How it stayed on over that hair with all the things he had braided in I'll never know, although it would be fun to find out. All right, again with the trailing off the matter at hand and into realms that should not be at the forefront of my thoughts. As a final touch I added in the earring he'd purveyed from the wrinkled sheets just a few hours ago.

With satisfaction I looked at the finished product. It was followed by a twinge of something sad, what greeted me on the page was something I would like to compare with the real subject. Closing the cover I looked out to the horizon and toward our eventual destination. I was being silly, I teased Elizabeth for such flights of fancy, I needed to be more careful and not give in to mine. Yet I would wear this bead for years to come, near to my heart, as anything would be for some time.


End file.
